


Свет в конце туннеля

by Desert_of_rose



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desert_of_rose/pseuds/Desert_of_rose
Summary: Ошибки многому учат людей. Нужно лишь вовремя осмыслить, что ты сделал не так, и попытаться исправить положение.





	Свет в конце туннеля

Весна. То время, когда цветет сакура, когда воздух становится чистым, когда все оживает.

Для шиноби нет ничего лучше, чем весна, ведь больше не придется лазить по снегу на миссиях и мерзнуть в засаде. Их жизнь и так трудна, а погода подливает лишнее масло в огонь. Страны, что давно не видели войн, потихоньку начали забывать, кому надо сказать спасибо за то, что люди живут под мирным небом. Прошлое слишком легко забывается, а его уроки так и остаются неосознанными. В каком-то смысле ирьенинам повезло. Хоть они и не могут вернуться к обычной гражданской жизни, но зато могут работать врачами в местных больницах, полагаясь на свои навыки в медицинских техниках. Конечно, это не заменит те моменты, проведенные на поле боя, когда бурлит кровь. Да, работа опасная, но есть в ней что-то такое, из-за чего все еще существуют шиноби, готовые прийти на помощь в нужный момент. Пускай сейчас они не особо востребованы в мире, но у них есть по-прежнему свои внутренние конфликты, которые нужно решать.

Сакура из-за того, что давно ничего масштабного не происходило, отвыкла от нормальной жизни. Куноичи забыла трепет в груди на поле боя. Вместо этого она ощущает, что больше становится обычной гражданкой. Жизнь идет своим чередом. Миссии за миссиями, пациенты за пациентами. Это мир отдыхает от войн, а шиноби никогда не могут позволить себе отдых: Коноха находится в напряжённых отношениях с Кумо, как когда-то в те времена, связанные с инцидентом с кланом Хьюга. АНБУ обоих сторон все чаще дают миссии, цель которых, естественно, неизвестна, но кажется, что скоро все закончится. Остается надеяться, закончится в лучшую сторону, поскольку такие отношения деревням не нужны.

Зевнув, Сакура откинулась спиной на кресло, потирая переносицу. Политика политикой, а работу никто не отменял. Ее накопилось слишком много в последнее время из-за того, что куноичи постоянно откладывала все дела на потом. И в итоге работы получилось столько, что, по-видимому, Сакуре повезет уйти домой только утром, переночевав за работой. Будет ей уроком на будущее, что нельзя задвигать дела в долгий ящик. Что же, выбора все равно нет, поэтому придется сейчас и работать не покладая рук.

— Эй, лобастая! — дверь в кабинет открылась, и на его пороге показалась светлая макушка никогда не унывающей Ино. — Слышала, что у тебя много работы, поэтому решила помочь, а то совсем загнешься без меня.

Весело смеясь, девушка подошла к подруге, протягивая руки, чтобы получить свою порцию бумаг. Разве друзья нужны не для того, чтобы помочь в трудную минуту, прямо тогда, когда это необходимо?

— Ино! — Сакура кинулась на подругу с объятьями.

После чего обе рассмеялись и принялись за работу. Позже за окном стало темнеть, и Ино специально встала, чтобы включить свет, иначе они ничего не увидят. Половина документов была разобрана и изучена. В основном это были бумаги с диагнозами пациентов. Ино периодически отвлекала Сакуру от работы своими разговорами о парнях. Что уж поделаешь, если ее подруга так любит мужское внимание. Несмотря на то, что за разговорами работа течет медленно, девушки управились со всем довольно быстро. Выходя из корпуса больницы, Ино как-то заговорчески подмигнула Сакуре:

— Подруга, тебе пора думать о простом женском счастье. Скоро двадцать лет, а у тебя до сих пор никого нет. Непорядок.

На такое заявление она ничего не ответила, лишь странно улыбнулась и пошла домой. Больная тема. Напоминание о не совсем удачных отношениях.

Иногда Сакура не понимает людей, а в особенности Саске. Можно ли вообще его назвать человеком? Ведь он постоянно портил жизнь девушке. Учиха такой непостоянный: то ему нравится Сакура, то он ее терпеть не может. А сама виновница этого торжества давно поняла, что если она будет с ним, то счастья это ей точно не принесёт. В конце концов это же Саске. Он сложный человек, но Сакура не чувствует тепло к ней, исходящее от него. Она ничего не чувствует.

Ничего. Абсолютный ноль. Если это так, то зачем ей такой мужчина? Порой хочется простого женского счастья. Да, безусловно, в первую очередь она шиноби, но карьера куноичи к определённому возрасту пойдёт на убыль и наступит пора завести семью. Сакура ничем не отличается от тех женщин, которых она знает, если только от Цунаде, хотя их часто сравнивают. Сакура — женщина, и от этой генетики ей не убежать. Она сильнейшая куноичи в деревне, но ей хочется чувствовать себя слабой и находиться под защитой в сильных руках. Сакура — человек и хочет любить.

Что же она нашла в Саске? Девушка поняла, что её тянуло к нему в первую их встречу. И почему-то из всех, кто залипал на нем, Учиха выбрал именно Сакуру. Но их отношения оказались не такими гладкими, как хотелось бы. Отчасти тут виновата и Сакура, ведь ей нужно внимание, а Саске тот, кто не привык показывать свои эмоции. Учиховское воспитание, а против него не пойдёшь. Ирьенин как-то слышала, что члены клана уже с детства тренируются, чтобы в будущем стать сильными шиноби. И отличный тому примером был старший брат Саске. Капитан АНБУ, претендент на пост Хокаге — Учиха Итачи. Сакура, как и все, мечтала о таком мужчине рядом с собой: сильном, властном, идеальном. Он был для всех идолом, даже для Саске. Когда они расставались, девушка находилась в квартале Учих. Замкнувшись в себе, она не заметила, как заблудилась среди многочисленных домов, но увидела, как за ней следил Итачи. Сакуре было приятно, что о ней беспокоились и заботились. И почему-то она заплакала. Скорее всего от того, что наконец-то избавилась от отношений, которые долгое время давили на нее, затягивая петлю на шее. И каково было удивление, когда сам Итачи начал утешать ее. Тогда она рассказала ему все-все, что не давало ей жить. Постепенно они сближались, и Сакура увидела настоящего Итачи, а не собирательный образ. Она рассматривала его под каждым углом и в какой-то момент поняла, что в сердце зарождается симпатия. Но как назло сам Итачи перестал с ней общаться, полностью погрузившись в свои обязанности. А Сакура не понимала, что в ней такого отталкивало людей, к которым она испытывала чувства.

Итачи совсем не хотел идти на контакт, потому что на первом месте у него была работа и, разумеется, Саске. По поводу последнего Сакура просто недоумевала: как такой человек вроде него может терпеть наглого Саске. Но, видимо, дело было в том, что они братья. Такие разные, но в то же время родные. Итачи был хорошим человеком со своёй тьмой в душе, и Сакура это чувствовала. Она видела в нем то, что не видели другие под оболочкой идеальности, которую создали жители деревни. Он не идеал, но девушка поняла, что если она сумеет принять свои чувства к нему, то это её билет к счастью. Ведь с Саске она не может получить никакой отдачи. Возможно, он и любит её, но не так, как хотелось бы самой Сакуре. И от этого факта девушке становилось противно. И Саске, и она были виноваты в том, что у них не складывались отношения, поскольку оба не хотели слушать друг друга. Но куноичи твёрдо решила, что не будет повторять своих ошибок. Она не бегала за Итачи, а старалась просто выяснить причину, почему ее вдруг начали игнорировать. Что было слишком обидно. Потому что он сам первый к ней подошёл и сам предложил руку помощи. Возможно, тут снова виновата Сакура, потому что она просто не хотела принять, что испытывает что-то к нему. Горький осадок от Саске так и оставался в душе, несмотря на то, что она выговорилась по полному. А ещё хотелось верить, что симпатия к Итачи настоящая и она любит именно его душу, а не внешность, отдаленно напоминающую Саске. Это было бы слишком жестоко по отношению к ним обоим.

И вот один из солнечных дней Сакуре наконец-то удалось снова обратить его внимание на себя. Предлог, чтобы встретиться, был довольно смешон. Она просто попросила с ней потренироваться, иначе Итачи ни за что бы не пошёл к ней на встречу. Утро выдалось относительно удачным: Сакуре удалось не проспать. Она быстро оделась, закрепила нужное ей оборудование и с неким трепетом вышла на улицу, довольно потянувшись. Любила ли она Итачи на самом деле, а то, что она к нему испытывает не было мимолётным чувством, или же в её сердце остался Саске, куноичи так и не смогла понять. Однако она не собиралась останавливаться на полпути, когда её цель почти что рядом. Ещё чуть-чуть, ещё один рывок и она точно поймёт, что ей нужно. Привязанность к Итачи не хотела отпускать, а Саске словно держал ее на коротком поводке.

В сознании стояли большие весы, на чашах которых с одной стороны находилась любовь к Саске, а на второй — счастливые воспоминания, которые она приобрела во время разговоров с Итачи. И Сакура должна сделать этот выбор рано или поздно. Если она осознанно выберет Саске, то о хорошей жизни можно забыть. Хотя, если бы они услышали друг друга, ссор можно было избежать… Девушка вовремя прекратила думать об этом. Только не сейчас, ведь на одном из тренировочных полей ждёт тот, кого она всё это время добивалась, а теперь хочет все это перечеркнуть лишь из-за минутной слабости, вызванной воспоминаниями о Саске. Ну уж нет, больше она не наступит на эти грабли, на которые наступала несколько лет подряд. Где ее гордость в конце концов? Плюнуть на все, бросить свою затею и бежать к Саске или же закончить начатое? Куноичи впервые не знала, что ей делать. Однако ее ждали, а на встречи не принято опаздывать. Будь что будет.

Сакура все же опоздала. Она, виновато опустив голову, подходила к тренировочной площадке. Итачи стоял, облокотившись спиной о дерево в тени, был не в привычной для девушки одежде. В обычной, с учиховским гербом на спине. Непривычно видеть чуть ли не сильнейшего шиноби в Конохе не в своей форме АНБУ. Сакура знает, что именно он следил за порядком все эти годы. Подумать только! Его судьба сложилась так, что в одиннадцать лет он уже находился в АНБУ в то время, как остальные дети в его возрасте только-только заканчивали обучение в академии. Итачи отпугивал и притягивал своей силой одновременно. И Сакура не была исключением.

— Прости, — девушка глупо улыбнулась, подходя ближе к нему. — Не думала, что опоздаю. Давно ждешь?

Итачи отрицательно покачал головой:

— Все в порядке. Ты готова?

Сакура кивнула в знак согласия. Но не сразу они приступили к тренировке, для начала не мешало бы элементарно размять мышцы, потому что заниматься на неподготовленное тело лучше не стоит. Разминая руки, куноичи изредка поглядывала на своего спутника. Почему-то сейчас Итачи казался кем-то чужим. Будто этого человека она видит в первый раз в своей жизни. Девушка встряхнула головой, отгоняя дурные мысли. Итачи — это человек достаточно многогранный. И понять его на самом деле очень сложно. Есть в нем своя тайна, что не подвластна никому. Сакура даже начала завидовать Саске. Он-то видит его каждый день, а от такой возможности девушка бы совсем не отказалась. Интересно, все Учихи такие? Ходят слухи, что этот клан как никто другой ценит сильно любовь. Для них это чувство самое важное, возможно, поэтому в их семьях творится покой, а самое главное — находится счастье. Сакура все бы отдала за это. Да, кажется, она по-настоящему любит Итачи. Даже как-то немного стыдно перед Саске, ведь очень много времени она бегала за ним, а сейчас откровенно пялится на его брата. И такой пристальный взгляд заметил и Итачи.

— Что-то случилось, Сакура?

— Ни-чего.

Девушка быстро отвернулась, пока он не увидел, как краснеют ее щеки. Вот блин. Похоже, что куноичи явно не знает, когда следует остановиться. Выдохнув и попытавшись успокоиться, Сакура вернулась к своему занятию. Прошло еще несколько минут, и она решила, что достаточно. Не стоит перенапрягать мышцы раньше времени. Итачи как истинный джентльмен подал руку, и Сакура взяла ее, чувствуя, как по телу прошла тысяча вольт.

— Я не буду использовать шаринган, иначе это может плохо закончиться, — Итачи перевел взгляд на девушку, и та медленно кивнула. Не особо хотелось ощущить на себе всю мощь великого шарингана.

Они встали друг напротив друга и отошли на несколько метров назад. Куноичи закрыла глаза, позволяя своему телу максимально расслабиться. Прохрустев костяшками и выпрямив спину, Сакура еще раз пристально посмотрела на Итачи. Раньше она никогда не видела его в бою, поэтому даже представить страшно, что испытывают на себе его враги. Но сейчас не время думать о чем-то. Сердце громко стучало в груди, эхом отдаваясь в ушах. Пора. Сакура подняла руку в знак готовности, и бой начался.

Минута и Итачи исчез из зоны видимости. Сакура, быстро развернувшись назад, вытянула левую руку для удара. Но ее тут же перехватили, намереваясь вывернуть. Девушка мгновенно вырвала руку, отскочив назад. Чтобы через минуту ударить по земле. Трещины по земной коре распространялись быстро, но Итачи не стоило особого труда оказаться в безопасном месте. Куноичи быстро кинула кунай, но он был перехвачен и отправлен назад, поэтому Сакура немедленно отбила его. И снова поняла, что Учиху больше не видит.

— Катон: Гоокакью но Дзюцу, — сзади нее послышался треск огненного шара.

Сакуре снова пришлось отступить назад, складывая печати. Раньше она редко использовала ниндзюцу.

— Суйтон: Хатоо!

Получилось не так мощно, как на это рассчитывала Сакура, но огонь уничтожило. Все-таки ниндзюцу не ее конек. А Итачи появился опять рядом с ней. Сакура повернулась и ударила ногой с разворота. Удар мгновенно заблокировали и ударили в ответ. Но девушка подняла кулаки к лицу, блокировав удар. Она быстро слегка нагнулась, целясь локтем в солнечное сплетение, но Итачи схватил ее за локоть и, развернувшись, откинул девушку назад.

«Слишком быстро!» — подумала Сакура. Чем она только думала, когда предложила такое? Невозможно хоть как-то задеть человека, если ты не можешь его догнать. Сакуре нужна скорость. Ей нужно чувствовать всем телом месторасположение соперника. Похоже, она совсем разучилась драться. Но рефлексы остались.

Если бы это был реальный бой, то она давно была бы уже мертва. Итачи слегка атакует, в основном блокирует. Они то сходятся, то расходятся. Словно замкнутый круг. Вот Сакура замахивается правой рукой для прямого удара в то время, как сама наносит боковой левой. Но опять ничего не получается и девушка отступает назад с большой досадой. Через несколько таких неудачных попыток она понимает, что все бесполезно и все то, что она затеяла с самого начала было не менее бесполезно.

Итачи близко, и она ударила с разворота тыльной частью кулака. Рука прошлась в паре сантиметров от лица. Сакура, сделав сальто назад, отскочила в сторону. И снова она бежит к нему. Делает небольшое движение вперед, делая вид, что атакует, но при этом подсаживается и резким движением левой рукой делает боковой удар в голову.

«Почти!» — проносится в ее голове, как только Сакура поняла, что у нее что-то получилось. Она почти задела его, чуть не ударила.

От девушки не ускользнула легкая улыбка на губах у Итачи. Неужели он специально? Специально или нет, но это был единственный раз, когда Сакура была близка к своей цели. Был уже вечер, а ничего не изменилось. Куноичи заметно выдохлась, а вот Итачи по-прежнему находился в отличной форме. Он перенес вес на правую ногу, одновременно приподнимая левое бедро, слегка сгибая ногу в колене. И одним ударом сделал подсечку. Сакура упала на траву, не успев среагировать, и к ее горлу был приставлен кунай.

— Не плохо, но и не хорошо, — лишь сказал Учиха. — Однако продержалась ты долго. Молодец.

Сакура просто лежала, глупо улыбаясь, смотря прямо в глаза Итачи. Сейчас он был настолько близко, что она могла коснуться его лица. Но сделать этого она позволить себе не могла. На каком-то подсознательном уровне девушка поставила себе печать, запрещающую ее мимолетным желаниям вырваться наружу. Сакуре много чего хочется, однако она понимает, что ее желания до ужаса глупые и она в конечном итоге ничего не получит.

У Итачи красивые глаза. Девушка утопает в них. Черные, блестящие, манящие к себе. Вот смотришь в них и понимаешь, что перед тобой бездна со своими тайнами и загадками. Как же Сакуре хочется их узнать. Но ей кажется, что это не суждено. По-видимому, она действительно испытывает настоящие чувства. И дело не в схожей внешности с Саске, а в самом Итачи. Да, он человек, которого сложно понять, но возможно заглянуть в его душу, туда, где он настоящий. Почему-то так гадко стало на душе. Сакура всю жизнь гналась за невидимым счастьем в качестве Саске, не подозревая о том, что они пускай и испытывают что-то, но явно это что-то не что иное, как простая связь в команде. Из-за собственных иллюзий она не смогла понять, что ей нужно. К счастью, сейчас поняла, но почему-то создается ощущение, что этого она не достойна. Не достойна из-за того, что совершала ошибки.

Сакура не заметила, как из ее глаз потекли слезы. Некоторые говорят, что человек плачет, когда организм не может справиться с эмоциями, что бушуют внутри. Их так много, что мозг не может даже понять, что именно чувствует человек. Легенда, конечно, красивая, жаль, что ложь. Сакура знает, что это всего лишь один из биологических процессов, которые протекают в организме. Слезы — эмоциональный щит для защиты от стресса, если можно так сказать.

— Ты…

Куноичи пытается что-то сказать, но ничего не получается. Она больше не плачет, но гадкое чувство так и не покидает ее. Итачи молчит.

— Ты мне…

Снова пытается Сакура, и на этот раз становится на одно слово больше, чем в прошлый раз.

— Ты мне нравишься, черт возьми! — финальный аккорд и Сакура больше не выдерживает.

Прошло несколько минут прежде чем девушка осознала, что натворила. Слова вернуть нельзя. Она закрыла рот руками с мольбой в глазах, чтобы ее просто оставили в покое. И Итачи исчез, оставляя ее одну, как того и хотела Сакура.

Зачем она это сделала? Девушка не знала ответа на этот вопрос, но сделанное не возвратишь. Придется смириться с тем, что сейчас она имеет. Ничего страшного, конец света не наступил. Она всего лишь призналась человеку в том, что он ей нравится. Так что, пора заканчивать вести себя, как маленькая, и взять себя в руки. Нужно время, чтобы узнать, что будет. А Сакура хорошо умеет ждать.

Все в порядке?

***

Был уже вечер, как в кабинет Сакуры постучали. Девушка не ждала гостей, поэтому удивилась столь позднему визиту. А когда она увидела того, кто зашёл, сердце забилось чаще, а стыд того, что она натворила, начал возвращаться. На пороге стоял Итачи в своей форме АНБУ, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, словно не зная, входить ему или нет.

— Можно? — его голос как всегда звучал до ужаса спокойно.

Сакура смотрела на него, как ей показалось, долгие секунды прежде чем дать ответ.

— Конечно, входи.

Ее голос совсем не дрогнул, как Сакура подумала в самом начале. Она наблюдала, как Итачи спокойным шагом входил в кабинет. Хоть весь его вид говорил о том, что он полностью расслаблен и спокоен, Сакура видела, что это было отнюдь не так. Что-то тревожило его, и девушке казалось, что она являлась причиной. Учиха хотел было что-то сказать, но куноичи подняла руку, прерывая его. Сердце бешено колотилось из-за того, что она начала волноваться. Что-то подсказывало, что этот разговор очень важен. Но почему-то Сакура не хотела его слышать. Откуда-то взялся страх, что если сейчас они поговорят, то привычный мир рухнет. Девушка вообще не знала, что с ней начало происходить. Она стала вести себя, как малолетняя девочка, у которой на уме ничего нет, кроме парней. Неужели Сакура действительно влюбилась? И снова банальные и сопливые мысли навязчиво стали лезть в голову. В кабинете по-прежнему стояла тишина, и ирьенин, собравшись с духом, наконец решила заговорить первой.

— Я бы хотела извиниться, — тихо начала она.

— За что?

Хоть голос Итачи не дрогнул, но Сакура видела, что в его глазах промелькнуло удивление. Наверное, она очень комично выглядит со стороны. Однако девушка молчала, так и не найдя правильных слов, чтобы все объяснить. Не хотелось портить и так не очень устойчивые отношения. Каждое слово, которое было бы неправильно подобрано, изменило бы ситуацию в худшую сторону. По крайней мере так думалось Сакуре.

— Ладно, — вздохнул Итачи. — Пока ты не придумала причину, я продолжу. Завтра я ухожу на долговременную миссию, поэтому есть кое-что, что мне хотелось бы обсудить с тобой. В первую очередь прости, что долгое время игнорировал. Просто… просто дело в том, что ты мне нравишься. А те люди, которые мне дороги, имеют свойство исчезать… — последняя фраза прозвучала очень тихо, и девушка, к счастью или нет, не услышала ее.

Сакура застыла на месте, молясь всем богам, чтобы это оказалось правдой.

— Повтори, что ты сейчас сказал?

Неужели это правда происходит с ней? Итачи молчал, словно размышляя о том, что сам только что произнес. А Сакура неотрывно смотрела на него, все ещё не веря собственным ушам. Она-то думала, что в ней было что-то не так раз ее избегают, а оказалось причина была в другом. Кто бы мог подумать, что гений клана Учиха так глупо поступит. Девушке хотелось смеяться из-за такой комичной ситуации. Если бы ей раньше сказали, что сам Учиха Итачи может вести себя воистину глупо, то она бы точно не поверила. И Сакура рассмеялась, так и не дождавшись ответа своего собеседника. Звонкий смех заполнил все пространство, а Итачи стоял, пристально глядя на Сакуру и не понимая ситуацию.

— Что-то не так? — он вопросительно уставился на девушку.

Сакура отрицательно покачала головой. Конечно, все так. Просто ее настолько рассмешил тот факт, что Итачи, оказывается, не чужды эмоции и глупые поступки, что потеряла контроль над ситуацией. В минуту она осмелела и подошла к нему очень близко. Какое-то странное чувство ударило в голову. Женщины любят ушами, и Сакура не была исключением.

— Я что, правда тебе нравлюсь? И ты все время молчал об этом? — девушка поднялась на полупальцы, чтобы быть с Итачи одного роста и чтобы заглянуть прямо в глаза.

— Получается, что так, — Учиха лишь слабо улыбнулся, легко и непринуждённо обнимая Сакуру. — Ты же знаешь, что моя жизнь крутится вокруг опасных заданий. Уверена, что сможешь это выдержать?

Куноичи на минуту задумалась, хотя так и хотелось побыстрее дать положительный ответ. Конечно, она все понимает. Понимает, какая сложная у Итачи жизнь. Понимает, что все в деревне рассчитывают на его силу. Понимает, что он почти не бывает дома. Но все равно, невзирая на эти огромные минусы, она готова. Отношения с Саске многому ее научили, а учиться на ошибках все же полезно.

— Думаю, что да, — Сакура улыбается и отстраняется от него.

— В таком случае, когда я вернусь, мы сможем хорошенько все обсудить и наверстать упущенное время. Да?

Сакура снова тихо смеётся, но на этот раз уже от счастья. Кто бы мог подумать, что так случится.

Иногда жизнь преподносит такие сюрпризы, которые люди никак не ожидают. Будь то хорошие, то плохие. В любом случае нужно быть готовым ко всему. Жизнь не раз будет давать испытания и ставить сложный выбор, а проходить все это с гордо поднятой головой не всегда получается. Легко говорить, что все будет хорошо, потому что в некоторых случаях это только слова. Но все же приятно осознавать, что ты справился с тем, что навалилось на тебя, не опустив голову. А если уж нашёл лучших людей в жизнь, то почему бы не остаться с ними навсегда? Вдвоём испытания проходятся легче. Жизнь шиноби опасна и, к сожалению, коротка. Но, несмотря на это, в ней есть место чему-то светлому и воздушному, как любовь.


End file.
